Une nuit au pays de Clow
by Siana.E
Summary: La suite d'un passage du manga. Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Mokona sont au pays de Clow, dans le plan temporel de Fei Wan Reed.


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage…. !

Ne me dites pas que cette scène n'avait rien de yaoiesque je ne vous croirais pas. La scène en question est celle du tome 24 chap 185.

les passages en italiques sont les répliques tirées du manga.

Musique à écouter en même temps : Nada surf, « blonde on blonde »

PS: Je ne me suis pas relue, donc il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il reste des fautes. Pardon.

* * *

La nuit était tombée pour la deuxième fois au pays de Clow. Dans cet espace temps isolé, les voyageurs regardaient par la fenêtre ronde, les étoiles qui avaient déjà brillées la veille. Et l'avant-veille aussi. Et tous les soirs qui avaient précédés leur arrivée de même qu'elles brilleraient encore de la même manière tant que le cours des choses ne serait pas bouleversé.

Ainsi était faite la brèche de temps crée par Fei Wan Reed. Immuable et figée.

_-Pourquoi tu as envoyé le gamin dans une autre chambre ce soir ?_demanda le ninja en passant la porte de la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée.

_-Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné._

Le ninja soupira. Le silence se fit complet dans la pièce tandis que le magicien ôtait ses gants.

_-Je pensais aussi que tu savais que j'avais remarqué…_reprit-il en s'approchant du ninja.

D'un geste sec, il découvrit l'épaule du guerrier, mettant à jour la jointure sanglante de sa chair et de son bras artificiel.

_-J'avais raison…_

Le vampire lécha son doigt imprégné de sang, l'œil fixé sur la blessure de son partenaire.

_-Depuis que tu as ce bras artificiel, tu dégages une odeur de sang encore plus forte. Et puis…tu n'enlèves jamais ta cape ni ce que tu as sur la tête, même à l'intérieur de la chambre. C'est louche. C'est pour cacher ton visage ? Dissimuler ta douleur ?_

Kurogane ne lui répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Le mage avait vu juste et il le savait très bien.

_-Ton corps rejette la greffe ?_

Le ton était interrogateur mais dans la bouche de Fye, cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Véridique qui plus est. Le ninja s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

_-Du moment que je peux bouger mon bras, c'est le principal._

Le vampire se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :

_-Tu as encore plus mal qu'hier ?_

_-…_

_-Réponds-moi. Insista-t-il devant le silence du guerrier. Au pays de Clow le temps se répète…Mais je voudrais savoir s'il en est de même pour nous ou si notre temps continue de s'écouler normalement_.

Kurogane grommela en fuyant le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon.

_-Ouais…_

Le coup pris par surprise le ninja. La main du magicien s'abattit brutalement sur son crane, lui causant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

_-Salopard !_

_-Si tu as mal, il fallait le dire plus tôt. Andouille ! Ça ne sert à rien de nous cacher des choses… Si Shaolan-kun et Mokona l'apprennent plus tard, ça ne leur fera que plus de peine._

_-T'es mal placé pour me donner des leçons,_ répliqua Kurogane.

_-C'est justement pour ça que je me permets de te le dire._

Le ninja soupira devant le sourire de Fye et entreprit de se défaire de sa cape. Le mage savait alors il était inutile de continuer à faire semblant.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Les mains du vampire remplacèrent ceux de Kurogane qui se laissa faire sans ronchonner. Son bras était si douloureux qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se dévêtir, aussi, l'aide inespérée de son compagnon lui était bienvenue. Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa cape glisser le long de ses épaules. Les doigts habiles continuèrent leur œuvre, délaçant avec précaution le haut de sa tunique en évitant la zone douloureuse. Bientôt, le poids de son vêtement s'envola. Les mains s'activèrent sur ses tempes, dégageant sa tête de son casque métallique. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur les étoiles visibles par la fenêtre. Il sentit la présence du magicien dans son dos puis son souffle sur sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et pour se donner contenance, retira ses gants. Sa résolution ne tint pas longtemps et il frémit en sentant une main se poser sur sa nuque tandis que la langue de vampire venait lécher ses blessures à la naissance de son bras artificiel.

-Fye ?

Dans son dos, le manège du magicien cessa un instant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter du souffle chaud sur sa peau qui le faisait frissonner.

-La salive des vampires à un pouvoir cicatrisant, je croyais que tu le savais.

Kurogane déglutit en sentant à nouveau le contact de cette langue chaude sur sa peau. Il était au courant de ce fait bien sûr, nombre des cicatrices qu'il arborait au poignet était le résultat de cette étrange faculté, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le vampire irait aussi loin.

La langue stoppa ses mouvements et doucement, une main se posa sur son dos. C'était presque irréel. Le souffle devenu irrégulier se déplaça. Il sentit la caresse de quelques mèches de cheveux échappées dans son sillage et se figea. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, il attendait, les sens en alerte, la suite des événements.

La main posée sur son dos glissa jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Le ninja retint son souffle. Indécis, le magicien fermait les yeux, son visage à quelques millimètres de la nuque du brun. Il respira un instant l'odeur particulière du sang de son compagnon et enhardit, posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert.

C'était aussi léger qu'un papillon et pourtant Kurogane se sentit tressaillir. Sa raison lui criait que tout cela était un rêve mais son cœur et son corps n'était pas de cet avis. Lentement, il se tourna, voulant faire face au magicien. Ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant sur la chevelure dorée du vampire avant de fixer le visage baissé de celui-ci. Sa main valide alla se glisser dans les cheveux du blond tandis que son autre main artificielle saisi son menton. Il releva délicatement le visage du vampire et ses yeux rubis se plongèrent dans son orbe unique, se perdant dans un océan doré sauvage.

L'échange muet de leur regard à ce moment précis voulait certainement dire : « qu'est-on en train de faire ? » mais pourtant, aucun d'eux ne brisa cet échange. Au contraire, ils s'enlisaient plus profondément encore à chaque seconde dans la mer agitée de leurs pupilles.

Le contact des mains du mage posées soudainement sur son torse tira Kurogane de sa torpeur. Toute sa raison semblait s'être envolée, certainement dans le paradis tropical du parfum de Fye, et il avança son visage, posant avec appréhension ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils eurent soudain la sensation que leur cœur allait s'arracher de leur poitrine. Le ninja en oublia même un instant sa douleur.

Puis le baiser se fit plus profond. Une initiative du mage cette fois-ci. Leur langues se touchèrent et dansèrent ensemble, s'emmêlant et s'enroulant, laissant les deux hommes le souffle court et irrégulier.

Cette fois, l'échange de leur regard devait signifier « faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve ».

La main mécanique du ninja pris aussi sa place dans la chevelure du vampire et attira une nouvelle fois celui-ci dans ses filets. Leurs bouches scellées devenaient une réalité que tous deux voulaient voir se perpétuer encore et encore à l'image de cette dimension où les actions se répétaient sans que jamais une fausse note n'apparaisse.

Le temps se figea un instant alors qu'un bandeau sombre s'échouait sur le sol. La pupille dorée s'agrandit et la main du vampire vint masquer l'orbite vide de son œil perdu.

L'œil du vampire disait « non ».

Ceux du ninja lui répondaient : « Peut-importe que tu n'ais plus ton œil, peut importe que tu te penses défiguré. Je le suis aussi, estropié et cela ne t'as pas empêché de faire ce que tu fais. Tu es splendide Fye. Je veux te voir sans artifices car c'est comme cela que je te préfère ».

Et la main du guerrier abaissa celle du magicien, découvrant la paupière tombante dissimulant le vide atroce qu'avait laissé son œil.

Alors l'orbe doré s'inclina et les lèvres du vampire retrouvèrent leurs consœurs qu'elles désiraient ne jamais plus quitter.

Kurogane, de sa main valide, descendit le long du torse du mage, détachant un à un les boutons retenant sa veste. Il effleura la peau blanche offerte et sentit le corps du vampire tressaillir sous sa caresse. Satisfait, il écarta les pans du vêtement et le fit glisser au sol.

Le ninja s'étonna un instant de la pâleur de la peau de son compagnon et son inattention lui valu d'être renversé sur le lit, à la merci de Fye.

Les doigts du vampire jouèrent sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'à la limite imposé par les habits du guerrier. Alors le dialogue muet recommença.

« A-t-on vraiment le droit de faire ça ? »

« Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? »

« En as-tu autant envie que moi ? »

Si la seconde question resterait un mystère jusqu'au lendemain, les deux autres trouvèrent une réponse bien vite.

Les lèvres du vampire allèrent retrouver celles du ninja tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à détruire les dernières barrières qui les séparaient encore physiquement.

Seul le clair de lune éclairait la pièce, lui donnant un aspect intime, propice aux baisers échangés par les deux voyageurs.

Le ninja finit par reprendre le dessus une fois que le mage eut finit de les dévêtir tous deux. Il contempla un long moment Fye étendu sous son corps, comme pour s'imprégner de cette image. Mais le concerné n'était pas d'accord et un baiser volé le rappela à l'ordre.

Le message de la pupille dorée était clair : « nous sommes déjà allé beaucoup trop loin alors dépêches toi. Je veux faire de cette nuit notre nuit. »

Alors Kurogane exécuta sa volonté et leurs corps s'unirent. Ils avaient franchis le point de non retour, mais peut leur importait en ce moment. Le plus important était le corps chaud serré contre le sien, les gémissements à peine retenus, le plaisir à l'état pur et l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Le plan temporel à part de Fei Wan Reed était conçu de telle manière que passée une certaine heure, tous les habitants s'endormaient d'un sommeil profond pour se réveiller comme la veille et accomplir ce qu'ils avaient déjà accomplis tant de fois. Aussi, quand cette heure arriva, elle faucha deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre, encore fébriles et luttant contre le sommeil pour ne pas voir disparaitre le visage si proche de l'être aimé. Mais le maléfice était puissant et incontournable, si bien que malgré leurs efforts, les deux âmes désormais unies plongèrent au pays des songes qui cette fois ci, ne seraient peut-être pas peuplés d'anciennes peurs…


End file.
